Rebuilding a hope
by The Stone Breaker
Summary: Perlahan namun pasti sejak saat itu, harapanku memudar. Dimulai dari saat kepergian Kakakku ke Imladris, menemukan jasadnya yang tertidur dalam damai di atas sebuah perahu, menemukan terompetnya terbelah dua di dekat Rauros, bertemu pembawa cincin, hingga nyaris dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Ayahku sendiri.


Rebuilding a hope

Perlahan namun pasti sejak saat itu, harapanku memudar. Dimulai dari saat kepergian Kakakku ke Imladris, menemukan jasadnya yang tertidur dalam damai di atas sebuah perahu, menemukan terompetnya terbelah dua di dekat Rauros, bertemu pembawa cincin, hingga nyaris dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Ayahku sendiri.

.

Sejak Kakakku pergi ke Imladris untuk menggantikan Ayahku, kuakui dalam setiap lamunanku, aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Entah itu pada malam hari, atau siang hari. Dibalik seluruh kesibukanku, aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya, tanpa terlihat oleh anak buahku sendiri bahwa aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Hari-hariku sebelum saat itu selalu sama, yaitu menjaga Osgiliath. Dalam kota yang berhasil direbut oleh pasukan yang dipimpin Kakakku. Jujur sejak aku dan seluruh pasukan hendak minum bersama, bukan hanya aku, namun Kakakku turut merisihkan kedatangan mendadak Ayahku.

Seperti biasanya, dia selalu membangga-banggakan Kakakku, meski Kakakku mengatakan bahwa kemenangan ini juga karena keberadaanku dalam pasukannya. Pada saat itu, aku yang memang sudah biasa menahan amarah terhadap Ayahku hanya menghela nafas pelan, dan menatap datar Ayahku yang kini digiring oleh Kakakku.

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, dan berbaur dengan pasukanku, seolah tak ada rasa sakit hati sedikitpun dalam diriku. Aku melakukan keseharianku di Osgiliath, hingga Kakakku menuju Imladris. Meski aku sudah mempersilahkan diriku pergi ke sana tempo hari, namun tetap saja. Ayahku lebih mempercayai Kakakku, Boromir untuk pergi ke sana.

Sejak kepergian Kakakku pula, aku total menjadi sosok yang dingin, jenius dan berhati lembut di mata anak buahku. Hingga pada suatu saat, aku tengah menyusuri sebuah Sungai yang berhilir ke Air terjun Rauros. Di sana cukup berkabut, dan perhatianku teralihkan pada perahu kosong.

Perahu itu mendekat padaku, dan aku langsung membelalakan mata saat menyadari isi perahu kosong itu. Di dalamnya, terbaring Kakakku dengan pedangnya yang entah sengaja diletakan di dadanya oleh orang lain, atau dirinya sendirilah yang meletakannya dalam posisi itu. Pelindung tangannya hilang, dan sosok yang selalu membelaku dari Ayahku kini telah tiada.

Jika aku tak terbiasa menahan emosi, dapat dipastikan air mataku langsung keluar tempo hari. Aku berusaha mengatur emosiku, namun membutuhkan waktu lama untuk melakukannya. Sedikit air mataku berhasil keluar, dan aku langsung menyekanya dengan punggung tanganku.

Kuputuskan untuk menuju tepian dekat Rauros. Dalam pikiranku, setidaknya aku dapat menemukan beberapa barang di sana. Atau bahkan harapan dan keinginanku kini, aku ingin memakai pelindung tangannya sebagai kenang-kenangan tunggal. Namun yang kutemukan di sana, hanyalah terompet tanduk sapi berlapis peraknya yang terbelah dua, dan mayat para Uruk-hai dengan berbagai kondisi.

Jujur, rasa sakit inilah yang paling kubenci. Lebih baik aku mati ketimbang harus merasakan kesedihan ini, kehilangan Kakakku yang selalu melindungi, dan tau cara menghibur hati rapuhku. Baik setelah aku berhadapan dengan Ayah, atau saat kami menikmati waktu privasi kami.

Sejak saat itulah, harapanku mulai memudar akan kehidupanku. Meski alasan yang kumiliki untuk tetap hidup hanya Gondor saja, namun aku enggan mati untuk saat ini. Aku melanjutkan kehidupanku, hingga aku menghujani dua _oliphaunt_ dan sepasukan pelayan negeri hitam bersama anak buahku.

Di tempat itu juga, anak buahku menemukan dua pria _Halfling_, yang mereka duga adalah mata-mata Orc. Kami membawa mereka ke tempat persembunyian kami, dan di sana, aku menanyai mereka. "Menurut anak buahku, kalian adalah mata-mata Orc." Ujarku, yang langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari keduanya.

"Mata-mata?tunggu." balas salah satu dari kedua Halfling itu, yang memiliki tubuh gemuk. Jujur, sebuah pertanyaan langsung bersemayam dalam benakku. "Jika bukan mata-mata, lalu kalian siapa?" tanyaku, kedua Halfling itu terdiam. "Bicara." Sambungku, dengan nada dingin.

"Kami bangsa Hobbit dari Shire. Namaku Frodo Baggins, sementara yang disampingku Samwise Gamgee." Balas Halfling berambut gelap, yang menurutku memiliki tatapan seorang yang jenius. "Pengawalmu?" tanyaku. Telingaku dapat mendengar, bahwa Halfling gemuk itu menyatakan diri sebagai tukang Kebunnya.

"Lalu dimana yang berupa sangat buruk?" tanyaku lagi. Halfling bernama Frodo itu mengerinyit heran. Namun tak butuh waktu lama, keberanian terpancar dari kedua matanya. "Tak ada yang lain. Kami dikirim dari Imladris. Ada dua orang lagi yang sebangsa denganku, satu peri, satu kurcaci, dan dua manusia."

Dua manusia dia bilang?kakakku pasti salah satu darinya. Karena utusan seorang petarung yang berangkat dari Gondor menuju Imladris, hanya Kakakku seorang. "Aragorn putra Arathorn, dan Boromir dari Gondor." Saat nama terakhir sampai di telingaku, jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Kalian teman Boromir?" tanyaku, dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Keduanya mengangguk. Jujur, aku berharap kedua Halfling ini tau mengenai kematian Kakakku. "Jika kalian temannya, maka kalian sedih jika tau dia sudah mati." Sambungku. Keduanya langsung membelalakan mata. Aku tau, bahwa mereka tak dapat kugunakan untuk menjelaskan kematian Kakakku, yang terhitung tragis.

Sejujurnya, aku menyesal dengan kedua Halfling di hadapanku. Bagaimana mereka tak tau kematian Kakakku, jika mereka berangkat bersama dari Imladris?apa tempo hari King Elessar sengaja menjauhkan kedua Halfling ini dari pertempuran?

Pikiranku terbukti. Frodo bertanya bagaimana Kakakku bisa menemui akhir hidupnya. Aku duduk di sebuah batu tepat di hadapan mereka, dan menjelaskan segalanya dengan kedua tanganku yang memangku terompet tanduk sapi berlapis perak milik Kakakku, yang tentunya sudah terbelah dua.

Semuanya kujelaskan. Mulai dari kembalinya Osgiliath kedalam pangkuan Gondor, pidato singkatnya yang membakar semangat, bagaimana dia selalu sanggup membuat hati rapuhku bahagia, kesedihanku saat Kakakku meninggalkan Osgiliath menuju Imladris yang sangat jauh, dan penemuanku terhadap fakta ini.

Aku tetap menahan mereka berdua, hingga Osgiliath diserang. Di saat inilah, aku melepaskan mereka dan memberi mereka berdua perbekalan. Mereka keluar dari Osgiliath, bersama sosok bertubuh bungkuk, dan buruk rupa. Pada saat aku melepas mereka, aku kaget dengan jalur yang akan mereka ambil. Cirith Urgol?yang benar saja!

Sementara aku dan pasukanku mempertahankan Osgiliath dengan susah payah, berharap bahwa jerih payah Kakakku dapat bertahan. Namun aku salah. Para Orc menyebar layaknya angin ribut, yang memaksa kami mundur ke Minas Tirith. Tempat dimana aku mendapatkan perlakuan terburuk dari Ayahku, yang memang menganggapku sampah sejak dulu.

Hingga saat Mithrandir dan seorang Halfling baru sampai di Minas Tirith, aku memimpin pasukan yang berada di bawah perintah Ayahku. Meski penyihir putih itu sempat menolak kepergianku, namun aku dan pasukanku tetap pergi. Menuju Osgiliath yang kembali dipenuhi Orc, dan di sana pula aku nyaris tewas karena dua panah racun di tubuhku.

Jika bukan karena Lord Imrahil yang membawaku kembali, atau diriku berubah menjadi abu karena kegilaan Ayahku, dapat dipastikan aku telah hidup bahagia bersama Kakakku, yang mungkin sibuk bermanja-manja dengan Ibuku di tempat nun jauh dari Gondor. Karena saat Lord Imrahil membawaku kembali ke Minas Tirith dengan kudanya, demam tinggi dari panah racun itu langsung membakarku.

Menurut Beregond dan Peregrin, Ayahku nyaris membakarku hidup-hidup. Menurutku, pada saat inilah kegilaan Ayahku mencapai puncaknya. Tak cukupkah Gondor harus kehilangan Boromir?atau mungkin, kau mau menyusul Kakak, Ayah?

Menurut Beregond pula, setelah dirinya, Mithrandir dan Peregrin menimbulkan kegaduhan, aku langsung digotong menuju Rumah Penyembuhan. Hal ini menjelaskan kenapa aku tersadar di sana. Di tempat itu juga, aku bertemu Eowyn dari Rohan, yang kini menjadi istriku. Namun sejujurnya, sejak Lord Imrahil membawaku kembali menuju Minas Tirithlah harapanku mulai tumbuh kembali.

Tersadar di Rumah Penyembuhan, dan bertemu dengan perempuan langka yang juga merupakan adik kandung Eomer, raja Rohan yang menggantikan King Theoden yang gugur di Padang Pelennor dengan gagah berani.

Namun jujur, aku kagum dengan loyalitas Halfling. Salah satu dari keempat Halfling yang kukenal, yang mungkin pada saat itu menjadi serdadu Rohan yang membantu Gondor, Meriadoc mengaku ingin sekali mengabdi pada Eomer, sang raja Rohan yang menurutku jauh melebihi King Theoden.

Berbeda dengan Peregrin Took, yang pernah berkata mengenai nama putranya kelak padaku. _Jika aku memiliki putra, aku ingin menamainya Faramir. Aku ingin putraku tumbuh menjadi tangguh sepertimu, Lord Faramir_. Begitulah katanya.

Saat itu sejujurnya, aku sempat kaget sekaligus terharu. Terutama saat Halfling itu mengatakan, bahwa diriku adalah pria tangguh, dan memberikannya harapan pada putranya kelak. Saat itu aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Faramir!coba kau cicipi masakanku. Aku sudah susah payah membuatnya."

Saat suara itu sampai ke telingaku, aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping kiri. Istriku, Eowyn berdiri di sana seraya memegang sebuah nampan. Di atas nampan itu, terdapat semangkuk kecil sup, dan semangkuk kecil nasi beserta sendok dan garpunya.

"Cobalah." Ujarnya, seraya menyerahkan nampan itu padaku. Aku menerimanya, dan mencicipi supnya. Meski bersiap dengan rasa abstrak, aku tak mendapatkan abstraksi pada sup buatannya. Karena menurut cerita King Elessar, sup buatan istriku sungguh abstrak rasanya. Hal itu juga menjawab, kenapa Gimli enggan menerima tawaran makan supnya tempo hari.

"Bagaimana rasanya?apa sudah membaik?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk dengan gamblang. "Tentu. Sangat lezat bahkan. King Eomer pasti kaget dengan masakanmu yang sekarang." Balasku, yang langsung menikmati sup buatannya seraya memicingkan mata padanya, yang kini tersenyum puas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan membuatnya lagi untuk makan malam." Ujarnya. Setelah menghabiskan supku dan menyimpannya di meja, kualihkan pandanganku padanya. "Bagaimana dengan Boromir?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja dia akan mendapat jatahnya!memang kau menganggapnya apa?sampah?" balasnya, dengan nada yang sesungguhnya, berlapis. Di luar kesal, namun di dalam bercanda. Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Aku bercanda."

"Apa kau masih sibuk?"

"Tentu. Kau tak melihat apa yang di hadapanku?"

Eowyn mendengus kesal, sementara aku hanya terkekeh kecil seraya bangkit dari kursi kerjaku. "Ada apa memangnya?apa ini masalah anak kita?" tanyaku, Eowyn mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dia hanya ingin belajar menggunakan senjata darimu seorang. Bahkan Beregond ditolaknya mentah-mentah." Balasnya, aku mengangguk.

Jujur saat melihat Boromir putraku, aku kerap kali teringat pada Kakakku sendiri. Karena secara fisik, mereka berdua tak memiliki perbedaan. Mulai dari karakter wajah, rambut pirang kecoklatannya yang lurus, hingga bagaimana putraku sanggup menghibur hatiku di saat sedih.

"Baiklah, dimana duplikat Kakakku itu?"

"Halaman belakang, dan berhenti memanggilnya duplikat Kakakmu!"

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan langsung menuju Halaman belakang Rumahku, yang kini berada di Ithilien. Meski karena Kakakku dan perang cincin ini harapanku nyaris hilang, namun aku sukses mendapatkannya kembali.

Menurut cerita King Elessar, Kakakku pernah mengatakan bahwa Gondor tak butuh raja di hadapan wajahnya sendiri. Namun perkataannya salah besar. Karena King Elessar sendirilah, Gondor nyaris menyamai masa jayanya, dan harapanku kembali bersemi di Gondor yang kini sungguh indah.

"Ayah!aku ingin belajar memanah dari Ayah sekarang!"

Meski suara putraku masih tergolong ringan, namun bagiku, suaranya kini adalah suara Kakakku saat pidato pasca perebutan Osgiliath tempo hari. Jujur untuk latihannya sekarang, dirinya sudah bersiap dengan satu set alat memanah, yang mungkin dibuatkan Beregond khusus untuknya.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat kesiapan, wajah tangguh yang melembut dan semangatnya itu. "Baiklah. Ayah akan melakukannya." Balasku, yang membuatnya menjadi secerah Kakakku tempo hari, pada saat dia berhasil membuatku tertawa pasca perebutan Osgiliath oleh Gondor.

**Pojok Author**

Oke, aku bener-bener kebelet bikin ni fic pasca baca novel LOTR yang ketiga, dan akhirnya ni fic abal selesai juga. Btw, yang pernah baca novel ketiganya pasti tau siapa itu Beregond.

Faramir:Author!berani banget lu bikin yang beginian!

Hehehe.. Tenang dulu dong Lord Faramir.. #Ngacir ke Grey Havens bareng Legolas#

**RnR please**


End file.
